


Día 7

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bombing, Despair, Dystopia, Ficlet, Gen, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sigo dando vueltas en la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde esconderme, pero soy bien qué no hay lugar que sea seguro, sé qué no existe salvación por lo que tiene todo el aspecto de ser más un masacre que un ataque.





	Día 7

**Día 7**

No me gusta este silencio.

No me gusta.

Normalmente lo disfrutaría, consideraría en cambio un don este momento de calma, tan diferente por el ruido y el bullicio que normalmente rellena la ciudad de Avaste.

Ahora, en cambio, me parece casi irreal no oír nada sino las quejas de los heridos, muy pocos con respecto a los muertos, y el llanto sofocado de los que perdieron alguien que querían.

Sigo dando vueltas en la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde esconderme, pero soy bien qué no hay lugar que sea seguro, sé qué no existe salvación por lo que tiene todo el aspecto de ser más un masacre que un ataque.

Me miro alrededor, y casi querría tener a alguien de buscar ahora, alguien para cuyo destino preocuparme, alguien que se preocupe del mío también, pero no hay nadie.

Sólo puedo pensar en lo que va a pasarme ahora y cuando el bombardeo empezará otra vez, porque todos sabemos qué lo hará.

Lo único para que puedo desesperarme es esta ciudad, y lo hago.

Avaste me acogió cuando no tenía otro lugar en el mundo donde refugiarme, cuando me escapé de la casi sofocante grieta de Kandor, lo único que hubiera conocido hasta ese momento.

Había tan despreciado las otras gente que vivían allí, y un poco había despreciado a los otros phades también, pero verlos sufrir ahora me hacía sentí un poco como un monstruo por la sola razón de haberme salvado por la primera oleada de bombardeos.

Siento que tengo que tomar una decisión, y pronto.

Querría irme, pero otra vez no sé adónde. Las comunicaciones de las otras ciudades nos dices que no fuimos un caso, que el mismo bombardeo se ha presentado también en todas las otras ciudades libres.

Es como si no quisieran dejarnos salida, y están llevando a cabo su plan maravillosamente.

Sigo caminado a lo largo de lo que ya sólo es el esqueleto de la calle principal de la ciudad, y me paro cerca de las ruinas de un edificio, la zona bastante grande de acoger los heridos por un lado, demasiados cadáveres por el otro.

Un farás con aire práctico se acerca a mí y me pregunta si esté bien, y después de haber verificado mis condiciones se va y sigue ocupándose de los que de verdad necesitan ayuda.

Alguien me grita de ayudar, pero me siento desorientado, confuso.

Querría hacer algo, pero no puedo orientarme entre todo ese dolor.

Me escapo, vuelvo en la calle, seguido por esas voces que casi me ensordecen después de todo el silencio encontrado en el resto de la ciudad.

Camino, camino sin rumbo a lo largo de las calles destruidas, camino y entretanto pienso en lo que está ocurriendo, y en lo que me dejé atrás.

Pienso en mi madre, y en qué ocurriría si la guerra tuviera que llegar a Kandor también, y me pregunto si tendría éxito de tener la protección que le sirve o si moriría sola, como la dejé.

Rechino los dientes, porque no estoy acostumbrado a dudar de mis elecciones, y odio que me estén obligando a hacerlo.

No, no me arrepiento, no dudo.

Mi decisión fue correcta, sólo chocó con las elecciones de quienquiera es que nos está haciendo esto.

En ese momento veo los pocos que todavía osan caminar por las calles destruidas de Avaste mirar hacia el cielo, preocupados.

Tengo apenas tiempo de levantar los ojos antes de oír ese ruido ensordecedor.

Corro y grito, junto a los gritos de todos lo demás, y lamento el silencio de unos momentos antes.

¿Voy a conocer otra vez ese silencio, o no voy a estar vivo para poderlo hacer?


End file.
